


Euros' sunday

by SilentRaven97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRaven97/pseuds/SilentRaven97
Summary: what happens to Euros after John is rescued from the pit with water. Inspired by the violin duet at Sherrinford.





	

**Euros’ pov**

She was on her way back to Sherrinford. Sherlock had promised to bring her home. She supposed that Sherrinford was home in its own lonely way, and it would be her home for the rest of her life. But from now on her home would also feel like home, her big brother had promised, and she believed him. Both of her brothers were older than her but Mycroft had never really been able to understand what she wanted even though he was the smarter brother. She was curious about how Sherlock planned to make her locked room a home.

The past years she had been alone in Sherrinford with only the sporadic visits of Mycroft, Of course Sherlock had supressed his memories because she killed Victor for taking her favourite brother from her. She was afraid he would not keep his promise now that he knew that and because she had gotten her point across by threatening his new friend with the same fate.  


But Sherlock comes to play with her. And not only that, he brings the rest of the family with him, making her room a real home. Now it feels like she is just living on her own, though the lack of control over the door-lock remains different, because her brothers come to visit and their parents come to visit her. Sometimes the visitors are only her parents, only Mycroft, only Sherlock or a combination of afore mentioned people. Sherlock also brings John sometimes, though he clearly does not know what to think of her.  
Sherlock comes every first Sunday of the month at one pm till three, sometimes alone, sometimes with company. They played violin. She taught him and now also in reverse. They played classical music and original Holmes music from the both of them. They also played his special song, a song she made here, for him, after he solved the case with the girl lost in the sky. She still was sometimes, even with members of her family around. But not when he was with her. When Sherlock was with her she was safe on the ground, in Sherrinford, playing with her big brother: home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left kudo's. I've never had as many kudo's on a story as this one is getting.   
> When the counter reaches 20 yhis story will have the same amount as all my other stories together.


End file.
